Predator:Dark Times
by AnnDarkwater92
Summary: 366 has successfully broke out of Borgia Industries Genetic Laboratories. Now it's time for a bloody revenge. But something's gone wrong.Not only her victims die but also innocent as a lamb civilians. All evidence indicate she's responsible for them. Meanwhile a hunter nicknamed Scarface come back to Neonopolis to slain infamous 366. The story is a mix of ScFi/Fantasy. Pls review


Chapter 1

_Neonopolis , May 2031_

She stood on the rooftop of N.C.P.D building , watching the havoc she had caused below. Yes , the death of Borgia Industries Genetic Research CEO was surely shocking for the new management but she was only getting started. The CEO was one of the listed men who was responsible for her present... state. She started to hum what indicated her pleasure in what she had done and saw. Soon enough all people responsible for her misfortune will be dead and management will learn their place. Suddenly she heard a noise , she glanced back and saw a police officer. _What the heck is he doing here?_ But it didn't matter now , what mattered now was to disappear ASAP. She made a few irritated clicks and then started to run. She passed nearby the officer . Yes , she could kill him but she was nothing like those who went mad , wasn't she? She hoped she wasn't. There was the other reason why didn't she crush his head , she wanted them to know . She wanted them to glance behind in fear. Yes , soon they will whisper her name in fear. As soon as that thought has crossed her mind all her grim joy faded away and has been replaced by irritation_. No , they won't whisper my name but my fucking serial number given by those fucked up so-called scientists._ She leaped from the edge and landed on the next rooftop with grace. After fifteen minutes of run she reached Woodbridge District. It was a dangerous place ruled by gangs and was one of the poorest districts of Neonopolis . Many citizens considered it an autonomous part of the city. In a sense they were right as the district didn't have any value for new authorities as there was no factories or any branch office of any important companies so it was left to its own fate. Now the Woodbridge District was inhabitated by all possible scum you can find at any society. It was also the home for probably the greatest population of homless people in USA. But it was a perfect lair for her , no officials or police officers dared to cross its borderline . The only problem would be psychopaths and gangsters but she would wipe out some of them at any time in case if they caused her any trobules. It was late evening and the streets started to fill with gangs and psychopaths lurking in dark , waiting for victims , it was better and easier to move by rooftops .She soon reached an abandoned terraced house. It was perfect hideout as it was said it was haunted ( she had to prevent people from coming to this place). She entered the building by the whole in the roof then she entered quite big living room. It had to look good in the days of its glory. It was furnished in retro style with green and white stripped wallpaper which now hung miserably from walls. She walked up to drew the curtains and for a moment she saw her reflection in the window. A tall figure with deep-set eyes , dread looking like hair and four flexible mandibles in each corner of mouth , each ended with white fangs. She raised her right arm and looked at it , it was hard to see the numbers on it in the darkness and even if she couldn't see them she rememberd their order ; " 366" ... That's what they called her. She let out a frustrated growl , the only thing she rememberd about herself was her name : Ann Millian , that's who she is... Who she _was_. She turned to old mattress that was lying in the middle of the room. She didn't feel like wandering around the district like she usually did , so she decided to go to bed earlier than usual. Tomorrow she will continue her work...

-The coroner got up slowly and turned to face the man behind him. " I'm sorry but I'm not able to identify the victim , his skull has been literally smashed." The man looked at him with a strange look as if he didn't fully understand the information given by the coroner. After a short pause he asked. " You mean his head has been smashed by one blow"? The coroner nodded " I don't think it was human who did it". And then they heard a low voice " Because it wasn't human who did it". They both turned back and saw Mr. Yutani walking toward them. He was tall and slim , he had gray eyes and black hair which started to turn white . He wore a black suit and held a black ebony cane with silver ornaments in his right hand. The man who the coroner spoke with said " Mr. Yutani it's crime scene , please leave". But the elegant man only grunted. "Well, detective McKey ... This man we're looking at is... _was _ James Brent , our CEO". McKey gave Mr. Yutani a suspicious look at which he only chuckled. " I assure you , this _is _our Genetic Research CEO." The detective went silent for a while and then asked " Just exactly how long were you standing there, Mr. Ichiro Yutani"? A faint smile appeared on Ichiro's lips. "Long enough to affirm that you will never catch the murderer ". Just when the detective was about to reply Mr Ichiro added " Oh , by the way... We're taking the case." For a moment Detective John McKey stood astonished. " What do you mean _ you_ are taking the case"? He said , obviously as angered as surprised. " Bsically , you use this phrase to describe the situation in which you are forced to hand the case on to somebody else. I thought it was obvious for you." Said he in sarcastic tone. John wanted to say something but the Weyland-Yutani CEO waved at some bodyguards. He was forced to leave the crime sccene. " What will we do now"? Asked the coroner. "We will start our very onwn investigation , Alex". Alex looked at him , shocked." You're kidding right? Have you forgotten what happened the last time when you started your own investigation"? At that John grimaced. He rememberd it too well. That's when he almost got fired for trespassing the Weyland-Yutani property. But he only said " I haven't forgotten...But something's clearly wrong with this company ..." Alex iterrupted him " You haven't found anything to accuse them for illegal actions ". He gave his friend an irritated look " That I haven't found anything back then doesn't mean their actions are legal. Besides ... Since when the large companies like Weyland-Yutani take the case? I have worked as a cop for twenty years and I haven't encountered such an interests from such a company like this at any case of murder of any of their employees." To that his friend couldn't answer , instead he said " So ... Where do we start"? Seeing surprised expression of his friend he said " Somebody have keep your ass from fire". At that John laughed " We'll start from Doctor Brent's files"...

- He stood in front of High Council , waiting for their decision weather he will be the part of his clan again or remain an exile for the rest of his life. There were two most important Councils to his race : The High Council and The Council of Ancients. The High Council was convene to slove the most important clan issues and was formed from up to seven elders , including clan leader. The Council of Ancients was formed from the eldest of his race , they were supposed to overlook the issiuses on his home planet and were the one that hunted down Bood Bloods . Elder Zae'the spoke first " S'haeckr , you have proved yourself as skilled hunter and regained your honour , what even more important you brought great honor upon your family and our clan. However , due to your past, you won't be granted the rank you had before your exile. That's why you have the rank of Blooded since this moment on..." He paused and gave S'haeckr a warning look. The hunter knew this look._ I know your short-tempered nature but don't worse your situation. _He was the one of a very few Zae'the's pupils , it was a great honor to be trained by one of the elders as they rarely chose any of the young ones to be their students. His old mentor wanted to continue but the clan leader , Ghwan-Thwei, spoke " I have to agree with Elder Zae'the , you have proved yourself. However if you fail us or during the hunt again you will suffer far worse fate than exile..." The female Elder who wore the red and gold tunic shifted and for the first time turned his gaze from S'haeckr to Ghwan-Thwei " Elder Ghwan-Thwei , I ask you to consider this decision one more time.." The leader didn't even looked at him " We've discussed this already, Elder Sa'Juhn ." Sa'Jun let out a frustrated growl " You can't accept _him_ back to our clan! No _Bad Blood_ has ever been accepted back to _any _clan!" The old Yautja only raised his hand to silence his interlocutor. His attention was back to judged hunter. " _Do not_ dishonour our clan again. You are free to go now". Young hunter only bowed his head and left. " You have gone completley insane"! Shouted the female." They will consider us Bad Bloods as well!"Ghwan-Thwei stood up." Show more respect to your leader!" He growled at Council member." You've been absent during my... meeting with Ancients. They were recieving reports about Young Bloods who went missing during the hunt on Earth. After investigation they discovered that humans have built weapons based on our technology. The Council considered our clan responsible for this so they decided that '_ we will clean this mess up'_ ." The leader went silent for a while. " So that's why you have chose S'haeckr , haven't you?" He nodded and said " I also had to be sure that he will do _everything_ what was needed to be done. Besides , he wouldn't help us if he'd remain Bad Blood... Back then I thought he will fail like many others ..." He paused and looked into the amber eyes of old one. Sa'Juhn crealry didn't fully understood his decision. " He has _succeed _ in what our oldest and best warriors have failed. This show how , despite his young age, skilled and dangerous he is. There was no sign of mercy in my decision but simply policy. When he succeed I talked with Ancients one more time and they agreed with me. It's better to make a single exception than cause him turn his rage on us what would cause our clan even more trouble than it was worth it". The female stood there astonished. She finally understood what he wanted to tell her ._ Better to keep possible threats at bay rather than fight them because of your stupidity of denying any other solution._Their leader was probably the most skilled politican in the universe.


End file.
